


Soulmates ?

by Lilo_93



Series: Liefde is overal. [10]
Category: Formula E RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Best Friends, Birthday, Birthday Cake, Birthday Sex, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: Nederlands
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 18:00:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20679572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilo_93/pseuds/Lilo_93
Summary: Als Stoffel, Pierre en Mitch besluiten dat Alex zijn verjaardag moet vieren nemen ze hem mee naar Antwerpen. Maar wat in Antwerpen gebeurt blijft toch in Antwerpen ?





	Soulmates ?

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Ace.   
( Ik hou van Stoffel/Alex)

Ik voel twee armen om mij heen. Ik draai mij om en zie het gezicht van Pierre. Ik ga rechtop zitten. "Wat doe jij hier." "Fijne verjaardag Lynn." Ik schud lachend mijn hoofd. "Pierre je weet toch dat ik niet mijn verjaardag wil vieren." "Nou dan heb je pech van Stoffel, Mitch en ik hebben een super leuke dag in gedachten voor je." Ik trek Pierre tegen mij aan. "Denk je dat ik vandaag mijn Soulmate wel ga vinden." "Ik hoop het zo voor je Lynn, je verdient het zo erg." "Ik gun het Stoffel ook zo erg, jij en Mitch hebben gewoon mazzel gehad." "Mitch en ik zijn een uitzondering." Ik druk mijn gezicht in zijn nek. Ik voel nog vier armen om mij heen. Ik draai mij om. Mitch druk een kus tegen mij wang. Stoffel kijkt mij op een manier aan zoals hij mij nog nooit heeft aangekeken. Ik kijk hem vragend aan. Hij schud zijn hoofd.

Ik sta op. "Ik ga douchen jongens, jullie weten hoe en wat in de keuken toch." "Geen probleem Ace." Stoffel blijft bij mij achter in de slaapkamer. Ik kleed mij langzaam uit en zie hem. "Zin om ook even te douchen." "Graag." Stoffel kleed zich ook uit en trekt mij daarna in zijn armen. Ik kijk hem aan. Het is mij nog nooit opgevallen hoe mooi blauw de ogen van Stoffel zijn. Ik trek hem naar de badkamer en zet het water aan. Ik merk dat Stoffel onrustig is en trek hem dichter mijn borst. We kijken elkaar aan. Hij drukt uit het niks zijn lippen op mijn mond. Ik word tegen de glaswand aangeduwd. We zoenen. We verlangen maar volgens mij weten dat het bij dit moet blijven. Ik voel de adem van hem tegen mijn nek aan. "Wat als wij soulmates Lynn, zou het dan gaan werken." "Je weet dat ik van je hou Stoffel." We zoenen weer. Ik voel zijn handen over mijn lichaam glijden. Ik snak naar adem. "F.ck Stoffel, je weet dat ik niet kan doen, ik moet zeker zijn van het feit dat we soulmates zijn." "Please 1 keer Lynn." Ik duw hem van mij af. De tranen staan bij hem zijn ogen. Ik druk mijn lippen op de plek van zijn hart. "Als we soulmates zijn, dan weten we het vannacht om 12 uur en geloof mij stoff, ik hoop zo dat jij het bent."

Stoffel gaat op de grond zitten. Ik trek hem op mijn schoot. "Ik wil gewoon jou als soulmate, ik wil geen andere soulmate, alleen jij Lynn, en zeker nu Mitch en Pierre denken aan huisje boompje beestje verlang ik daar ook naar toe." "Ooit Stoffel en ik hoop zo dat jij en ik straks dat ook kunnen voelen." Mitch en Pierre staan in de opening van de douch. "Gaat het wel jongens." Ik knik snel. "Stoffel en ik komen zo gezellig ontbijten, we hadden gewoon een momentje alleen nodig." Mitch kijkt ons bezorgd aan. Stoffel drukt zijn gezicht in mijn nek en huilt. "Waarom duurt het zolang voordat we beide de ware hebben gevonden." "Misschien hadden we tijd nodig om eerst onszelf te leren kennen." Stoffel veegt zijn tranen weg. " Kom, we moeten over 3 uur op het station zijn, ik wil je meenemen naar de stad van romantiek en liefde." "Gaan we naar Rome." "Nee naar Antwerpen leuk persoon." We staan op. Ik druk mijn lippen op zijn mond. We lopen al zoenend naar mijn bed. Ik laat mij op het bed vallen. "Wat wou ik nu graag meer Stoff, je maakt het niet gemakkelijk voor mij." "Dan ga je het heel lastig krijgen vandaag." Ik schud lachend mijn hoofd.

Een half uurtje zitten we later aan de tafel met Mitch en Pierre. We zijn aan het kijken waar we naar toe kunnen gaan. "Ik wil avonds nog wel naar het dakterras alleen met Alex." Ik draai mijn hoofd naar Stoffel." "Gaan we het serieus doen." "We kunnen er alleen maar achter komen als we samen alleen daar ergens zijn op het dak." Ik sla mijn armen om hem heen en trek hem tegen mijn borst. "Je bent de beste Stoff." Mitch en Pierre schudden lachend hun hoofd. "Mooi, dan dat betekend dat wij het huisje de rest van de avond voor onszelf hebben." "Dat klinkt goed." Een uurtje later staan we op het trein station. Stoffel en ik zitten naast elkaar in de trein. Hij heeft zijn hoofd op mijn schouder gelegd. Ik sla mijn armen om hem heen. Mitch is tegen Pierre in slaap gevallen. "Ik hoop zo dat jullie soulmates zijn." "Ik kan mij geen wereld zonder Stoffel zien." "Jullie horen bij elkaar, dat weet ik wel zeker." "Dankje Pierre." 5 uur later zijn we in het mooie Antwerpen. Stoffel en ik maken veel foto's samen. Pierre en ik dansen nog een tijdje bij een straat muzikant. Mitch en Stoffel kijken ons vrolijk aan. We maken er een leuke dag van met ze vieren. Avonds eten we bij Bavet. Stoffel kende die plek heel goed. Stoffel en ik delen een bord pasta. We zijn vandaag ook nog even bij het water geweest. Zittend op zo bankje daar samen. Mitch en Pierre wouden langs zo winkel terwijl wij een momentje alleen nodig hadden. Mijn hoofd ligt op zijn benen. Hij gaat met zijn hand door mijn haren. Zo lig je daar dan rond een uurtje of half 4 middags. Stoffel en ik hebben zoveel gemaakt. Vanaf GP2 is hij de persoon voor mij. Iedereen dacht dat Mitch en ik samen zouden komen maar hij heeft mijn hart. We hebben in het verleden vaker een kus gedeeld. Meestal als we elkaar iets meer dan een week niet zagen.

Stoffel en ik zijn soms tegenpolen maar meestal werkt het goed. We hebben beide oog voor de toekomst. Maar wat als hij geen plek heeft in mijn toekomst. Ik weet dan zeker dat mijn hart zou breken. Hij hoort van bij. Ik hou zoveel van hem. Ik ga rechtop zitten en kruip op zijn schoot. "Nog 8 uurtjes Lynn, dan weten we ons lot." Ik sla mijn armen om zijn nek heen. We zoenen. Zijn armen vinden mijn middel. Ik ga helemaal op in het moment. Het boeit mijn niks als mensen zich storen aan dit. Dit ben ik. En ik ben verliefd op de mooiste persoon van de wereld. Het zou het beste verjaardagscadeautje zijn als hij mijn soulmate is. "Laten we zo Pierre en Mitch lastig gaan vallen." Tegen 10 uur besluit Stoffel dat we nog even naar het huisje moeten. Ik kijk hem vragend aan. "Dit is mijn cadeautje voor jouw." Hij geeft mij een rugzak. Hij pakt een rugzak en een mand. "Kom, naar het dak." We komen met het gebouw aan. Het is er zo stil. Stoffel stapt op een jongeman af. "Bedankt Jules, ik ben echt blij dat je wou helpen." Stoffel trekt mij het gebouw in. "Tot morgenochtend 11 uur is het dakterras van ons." "Hoe heb je dat voor elkaar gekregen." "Jules heeft zijn soulmate hier op het dak gevonden en toen ik hem dat vertelde wat ik wou gaan doen moest ik gelijk van hem die kans pakken." We pakken de lift en zijn nog geen 4 minuten boven. Ik stap uit de lift. Ik kijk om mij heen. Je kan een prachtig stukje van Antwerpen zien.

"Stoffel, dit is al perfect." "Alleen het beste voor jouw Lynn." Ik loop de hoek om en zie een tent van lakens. "Net als vroeger." Hij knikt. Ik kruip de tent in. Je kan de sterrenhemel zien. Alles ziet er zo mooi uit. Stoffel zet zachtjes wat muziek op. Hij pakt mijn hand. Daar op het dak dans ik met de mooiste persoon van mijn leven. Ik zie de klik op 12 uur slaan. We kijken elkaar recht aan. Stoffel begint te huilen. De tranen staan ook in mijn ogen. "Jij en ik zijn dus wel Soulmates." Ik knik. We zoenen. De houden elkaar stevig vast. De kleur van ogen veranderen als je soulmate hebt gevonden. Stoffel trekt mij naar de tent. Ik doe het laken voor het luchtbed. Nu mogen we eindelijk het moment beleven. Mijn lichaam heeft jaren in de fik hier voor gestaan. Stoffel kleed mij langzaam uit. De tranen lopen nog steeds over mijn wang. Ik kruip op zijn schoot. Mijn handen verkennen beter zijn lichaam. We worden steeds een stukje closer. Stoffel duwt mij tegen het matras aan. We vrijen als geliefden. We vrijen als mensen die jarenlang naar elkaar hebben verlangd. Elke beweging. Elk moment voel ik. Ik hou zoveel van hem.

Stoffel slaat zijn armen om mij heen en trekt mij tegen zijn borst. "Fijne verjaardag liefste." Ik bloos. We kunnen dat nu ook eindelijk tegen elkaar zeggen. Ik ga met mijn hand door zijn haar. Ik kijk hem in die mooie blauwe ogen aan. Ik trek de deken over ons heen. We vertellen morgen wel tegen Pierre en Mitch of we soulmates zijn. Ik leg mijn hoofd op zijn borst. "Slaap lekker Lynn, morgen kunnen ook weer genieten van ons leven samen." Ik sluit mijn ogen. Dit is de beste verjaardag ooit. Een aantal uur later word ik wakker. Ik sla mijn armen van achter om Stoffel en trek hem tegen mijn borst. Hij pakt mijn handen vast. Hij drukt er een kus op. Zo voelt liefde dus.

Ik draai hem in mijn armen om. Ik druk mijn lippen op die van hem. We zoenen. "Morgen liefste." Weer staan de tranen in mijn ogen. Ik besef pas goed dat het eindelijk van ons is. "Laten we zo maar Pierre en Mitch lastig gaan vallen." "Ja, ik weet zeker dat die ook nog op bed liggen." Stoffel en ik ruimen alle spullen op. We maken nog een paar selfies en lopen daarna hand in hand naar het huisje. Ik doe voorzichtig de deur open. We zetten de spullen neer. Ik loop naar de woonkamer en zie Mitch en Pierre op de bank liggen. Ze slapen nodig. Ik wuif Stoffel naar mij toe. We maken snel een foto van die twee. Mitch ligt als een panda beertje tegen Pierre aan. Stoffel en ik gaan in de tuin zitten. 2 uur later komen Pierre en Mitch bij ons zitten. "Sorry, het is nogal laat geworden, we hadden een watergevecht in de badkamer." Stoffel grijnst. Pierre kijkt naar mij en en dan weer naar Stoffel. "Wacht jullie zijn soulmates." "Dat zijn we zeker." Mitch en Pierre slaan hun armen om ons heen. Dit is het beste gevoel op de wereld. Mijn beste vrienden en de liefde van mijn leven in 1 ruimte. We vallen van de bank af. We kijken elkaar allemaal aan. Daar liggen we dan. Ergens in Antwerpen in een tuin met ze vieren.


End file.
